


Let's Go Home

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Blackpink Smuts [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lalisa Manoban, Car Sex, Chaelisa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Girl Penis, Smut, Top Park Chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: chaelisa fuckbuddies!au
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Series: Blackpink Smuts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915297
Kudos: 34





	Let's Go Home

"Shut the fuck-"

"Be careful, Sooyoung, you already reek of desperation, don't be jealous now. Chaeyoung is not yours and will never be. If I were you I'd put the 'Desperate lesbian who needs a fuck to feel better about herself' sign down to keep my good girl reputation to my daddy." Lisa said, staring intently at the girl.

"Lisa, come with me for a second?" Chaeyoung says, walking towards her best friend. "Will you excuse us, please?" She said, eyeing Sooyoung a look, 'I'm sorry' before pulling Lisa with her out of the Group Hang.

\---

"What was that?" Chaeyoung started, eyeing the girl who huffed, still looking down. "Lisa..." She called.

"She was literally eye humping you, Chaeyoung! I told you this was a set-up but you didn't listen, did you?!" The younger girl shouted before slumping back against the car seat.

"The girl wasn't doing anything, Lalisa. You're just being delusional. And besides, if she did have a motive which she didn't, wouldn't you be happy your best friend is finally getting a girlfriend?" Chaeyoung raised an eyebrow, not leaving her eyes on the blonde.

"Well, I am your best friend and I can tell that girl is not good for you. Why look for someone to bang? We've been banging each other since tenth grade, what changed?" Lisa asked, now glaring a bit at the aussie girl, though she admits to herself she was scared the girl might say something that would hurt her.

"Is it bad I'm craving for a pussy to fuck?"

"Is it not enough I let you imagine my asshole as, let's say, fucking pussy?!" She retorted, unlocking the car, opening it but the older girl held her by the forearm, pulling her back in gently.

"Hey, I didn't expect you to react like that. And I don't imagine your asshole as pussy. That's kinda why I want a girlfriend who has one."

"You do like getting fucked in the ass. What about that?" Lisa countered.

"Good point." Chaeyoung smirked. "The thing is, are we always gonna be like this? Will we ever part ways to look for someone to spend a lifetime with? We're already twenty-six, Lisa. We're no longer 16." Chaeyoung said, looking in the girl's eyes.

"Well do you want to find that someone and let me find my someone, too?"

"You're right. I want to keep you all to myself." The older girl replied, leaning in to plant soft kisses on the girl's exposed shoulders, soon being open-mouthed kisses.

Lalisa hummed at the feeling of the girl's lips now on her neck and decided to place herself on the girl's lap, blindly looking for the lock and locked every door of the car. "And I want to keep you all to myself, too." The thai girl said, looking intently into the girl's hazel eyes before leaning in to attach their lips.

The kiss was slow and sensual and she runs her tongue against the older girl's bottom lip and was granted an entrance. Quickly, she slipped her tongue in, swiping on the aussie girl's own.

Chaeyoung moaned at the action as her hands travelled down and cups the girl's ass, starting to palm it harshly as she felt the girl's hands on her breast, palming her softly.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Chaeyoung muttered into the kiss.

"You too. So fucking much." Lalisa replied, pulling the girl shirt over her head and thank god the girl never wears bra.

She leaned down taking a nipple in her mouth and palms the girl's left breast, trapping the nipple between her thumb and for finger before giving it a harsh pinch and went on the abused nipple, taking it in her mouth, swiping her tongue around the pink nub, soothing it as she palms the right breast.

Chaeyoung moaned, unbuckling the girl's belt.

Lalisa raised her bottom half a bit to help the girl out and Chaeyoung pulled down the thai girl's boxers, humming when Lisa's member slapped onto her own belly.

"Fuck, you're already hard." Chaeyoung muttered, taking Lisa's cock in her palm, stroking it.

The younger girl was not that big, actually she was a little on the smaller size but the older girl never failed to give appreciation on her cock, letting her feel that it was okay and she was beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, baby." Chaeyoung whispered in her ear, Lisa shivering at the rasped of her voice.

Chaeyoung runs her forefinger on the girl's slit, the girl gasping at that, causing her to pull away from the girl's neck, not satisfied that she didn't leave that much hickies yet.

"Chaeyoung- fuck... if you don't stop, I might come... holy shit!" She gripped on the girl's shoulders, releasing her climax on the girl's exposed stomach, some reaching her breast.

"Fuck, that was so hot." Chaeyoung commented.

"You fucker, now it's my turn." Lalisa said, getting off the girl's lap and settled down on the car floor, tugging on the girl's sweat and eventually pulled it down along with her boxers.

Chaeyoung's cock stood up proud and long. If the girl's cock wasn't all hers to take, she would be rather jealous at the height and girth, but it was hers and she was not complaining.

She takes the tip in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue making the aussie girl hiss at the lack of contact.

"Fucking hell, Lalisa, don't tease me." Chaeyoung growled, gripping on both sides of her car seat, knuckles white.

"Patience, babe." The thai girl smirked before taking the cock further in her mouth, swiping her tongue around it.

Thank god for Lalisa's talented tongue.

"More, baby." Chaeyoung pleaded, now gripping on the blonde, hair, thrusting her hips a bit to meet Lalisa's thrust.

She hits her throat, Lisa not even gagging at that. That too, thank god for her no gag reflex.

Lalisa was now licking on her slit, sucking lightly. Chaeyoung was getting out of her control, her climax so close.

"Fuck, Lisa, I'm so close." She warned, but the girl's mouth was still around her, warm and wet and fuck, that was enough consent for her to blow her load in the girl's mouth.

Lalisa moaned, letting the girl ride out her orgasm in her mouth before pulling away, lightly sucking the girl's ballsack.

"Come here, baby." Chaeyoung said, pulling the girl in for a kiss as her hand travelled on the girl's ass, rubbing it before slipping her finger in.

Lalisa gasped into the kiss, thrusting down to meet the girl's thrust. "Another." She whispered in the kiss and Chaeyoung obeyed, slipping in another finger.

Lalisa moaned into the kiss, feeling full when the girl added another finger.

She was painfully hard again, no doubt. Especially with how skilled the girl is with her fingers. Fucking hell.

"Chaeyoung, I want you in me. Now." She demanded.

"You think you're in control now?" Chaeyoung chuckled, continuing her fast pace as she wrapped her unoccupied hand around the girl's hard shaft, stroking it, knowing the girl is dangerously close.

"Fuck, I'm com- Ah!" Lalisa screamed out, gripping on the auburn hair. "Please, in me. Chaeyoung, I need you inside me." She pleaded.

"Wish granted, baby." The girl said, pulling out her finger before taking her own cock around her hand, stroking, letting her precum be her lube before slipping slowly in the girl's ass, stretching her out.

"Fuck, you're so big. Please, please, please." The thai girl chants, relaxing herself as she dropped down, rubbing against the girl's shaft, feeling the girl deep in her, hitting her prostate every now and then.

"Holy shit!" She screamed when Chaeyoung's hands gripped on her stomach, feeling the tip poking against it.

"Fuck, you're so deep. Holy shit... more! Fuck, f-faster!" Her legs felt like jell-o, gripping on the girl's shoulder for support.

Chaeyoung thrusted up, putting her arms under the girl's legs, hoisting her up to get a better leverage, pushing herself, balls deep in the girl, keeping the pace, slowly but hardly thrusting into the girl, strings of curse leaving their lips, sound of their erotic skin-slapping, moans and grunts filled the car, feeling it rock with them.

"I'm close! Fuck! I'm coming!" Chaeyoung shouted, palming the girl's butt cheeks harshly.

"Me too! Holy shit..." Lisa moaned out, biting into the girl's shoulder, muffling her moans and came, feeling the girl's warmth deep in her ass.

Chaeyoung pulled out and Lisa felt the girl's cum leaking down her thighs and blushed at the feeling.

"Now let's go home, I'm not done with you yet." Chaeyoung muttered, planting a chase kiss against the girl's lips.


End file.
